Aeroes
by Shivero
Summary: Lurk and his friend Gurt travel around the region of Aeroes, which is home to Pokemon who have adapted to the harsh conditions of the region. But, Team Jotun becomes a threat after one of the boys ruins their hierarchy! Adapted Pokemon, 10 Gyms, Pokegear is also Pokedex, And psychic Pokemon can communicate with their trainers.


*clears throat*

"H-hi everyone, I'm James Mastic, I'm gonna be teaching you about the Pokemon native to the land of Aeroes!"

The Professor practiced his speech, again. His "class" was full of children who wanted to train Pokemon. A new law was passed that no one under 10 could own a Pokemon, and that no one under 15 could acquire a trainer license, so his was made up of mostly 10-13 year olds who wanted to become prepared. Once he got to his office, he laid out all 15 eggs he had prepared for the children. One by one, 16 children arrived. The professor talked about how Aeroes, was the melting pot for Pokemon of other regions. The Pokemon that were common here, were rare in the regions they migrated from. The Pokemon also had adapted to the harsh and odd conditions in the region. After he finished explaining that, he let the children pick their Pokemon.

"Wait, we have two kids left?"

He looked at the two remaining children, and the one remaining brown egg. He grabbed the egg and looked to the children.

"What are your boys names,"

"Gurt" the older looking brown haired boy

"Lurk" the smaller blonde one said

 _Huh. Weird names._

"Alright, follow me to the daycare, would ya?"

Without waiting for a response, the professor started walking, the children following behind. When they reached the daycare, the professor was greeted with an old man, holding a dull purple egg with a large red stripe running down it.

"Hey old-timer, did you tell the trainer about that egg yet?"

"I might be your dad but manners still apply, and yes the trainer didn't care about it, do you need it for your group of those kids?"

The professor moved aside and revealed the kids who walked with him, pulling out the egg he brought with him.

"I just need it for one of these kids, I didn't buy enough and I'm low on cash. Can you please help me out?"

After looking the kids over for a second, the old man sighed, and handed the egg over.

"Take care of it, I don't know what it might be, your mother handles that and the trainer already took 'em back. Good luck"

"Thanks Dad"

The professor turned to the children, now holding a large brown egg and a small purple one. Gurt reached out and grabbed the brown one, leaving Lurk with the smaller, fresher egg. The two children left the company of the professor and headed to the road they both lived on.

"I'm scared for those kids, the world isn't as safe as it used to be"

"They were the only ones who listened, dad. I think they'll be fine"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 Years Later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lurk went over to Gurts house to see how much fun he was having being a trainer.

"Yo man, how's eevee been doing?"

"Hey Lurk! Eevee is great, did I tell you about that starly I caught earlier?"

Lurk scoffed, Gurt knew that he had already told his fiend many times about him catching the little winged Pokemon.

"Just wait till I get my license in a week, will beat your eevee, easy."

Both boys brought out their Pokemon, eevee towering over Nidoran, but the nidoran staring into eevee's eyes, maliciously.

"Professor Mastic still doesn't understand how it got to be a poison and fire type Pokemon."

"Nidoran's fine. He is just a little different."

Gurt bent over to pick up eevee, grunting when h picked the heavy fox up.

"You're one to talk too, with Goliath here"

"We got weird Pokemon"

"I still wonder what the other kids got, didn't most of them move?"

"All of 'em. Before their eggs even hatched"

"Yeah, but anyways, I gotta head back, moms baking magikarp, so I'll see you at the ranch tomorrow"

"See you then"

Lurk called nidoran to his side, where raced to his house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 Week Later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lurk had just turned 15, and after his party, headed down to the Trainer Registry to officially start his Pokemon adventure. He was greeted by the professor and his friend, Gurt, when he reached the office.

"Remember what I taught you. Don't forget about eevee having 9 eeveelutions... Or is it 12?"

"Don't worry you'll be fine, Mastic is just tired."

And with that Lurk went in to take his test, and came out an hour later, with updated pokegear, and 15 pokeballs.

"I knew you could do it!

"Now we can catch Pokemon together! Nice job man!"

Lurk, Gurt, and the professor all went to the bottom of the town, after saying bye to the kids moms.

The professor looked onto the route which would lead to the 10 gyms of Aeroes, and what may lead to his protégés becoming enemies.

"Training Pokemon may tear you guys apart, don't forget your friends." The two children nodded in response, said their goodbyes and went down route 1.

A few minutes down the path, the boys got separated. Lurk was walking down cautiously, with nidoran a foot ahead of him, walking more carefree and seeming much less angry. They continued for a few minutes, until nidoran abruptly stopped, and walked through the leaves. Lurk followed behind, walking faster as to catch up with his Pokemon, and they stumbled upon a small lake and a group of Shellos. The shellos heard the two coming, and the pink shellos retreated into the water, and a silver tailed one emerged. The remaining shellos in the group backed away from the odd Pokemon.

"Nidoran!" Lurk called his Pokemon, "Use pound on the shellos!" Nidoran obeyed, knocking the shellos in its gut, hard enough to make it wheeze. Lurk fumbled for his empty pokeballs and threw one at the shellos, missing and nearly hitting his own nidoran. "Shit, nidoran use pound again!" Shellos used harden to soften the blow, and nidoran fell backwards after it hit the flat hard surface that was the shellos's stomach. Lurk threw one more pokeball, and hit the shellos square on its head. "One shake... Two shakes... Three shakes... Yes!" Lurk had caught his first Pokemon, his pokegear told him that this was a male shellos, and it was a steel typed Pokemon, as well as water. "Sweet! He's a different type just like you nidoran!" His Nidoran got up and walked over to her trainer and, after getting healed, went to the pokegears scanner and showed up with no injuries. "Alright let's keep going."

They made it to the next town, Deiyo, and headed to the Pokecenter to register Shellos, and heal his new Pokemon. As he was about to leave, he saw his friend walk into the center, who was holding his eevee. "Hey Gurt, eevee okay?" He said. His friend acknowledged him but continued onto the counter. Lurk followed, "Is eevee paralyzed, or what happened?" Gurt handed eevee over to Nurse Joy, telling her what happened. Lurk could only hear bits and pieces but "...Magnezone..." and "...attacked..." told him all he needed to know. He started to notice eevee having faint yellow sparks surrounding it and the quiet crackle of electricity. Nurse Joy took the eevee to the back, and brought Gurt with her. Lurk leaned on the counter, and waited for his friend's return. He heard Pokemon yelp and howl, but thought nothing of it, as it was standard for hospitals and anyplace with the sick.

He saw his friend walk out, holding a pokeball, not seeing eevee anywhere. Gurt looked happy, but also he looked like his whole world had changed. "Is eevee okay?" Gurt clicked the pokeball, and in a flash of light, a small yellow canine, with a black spiked mane, appeared on the ground in front of him. Lurk and Gurt exchanged looks, and lurk got out nidoran to show him what his friend had become. After the two became reacquainted, Gurt looked down at his new Pokemon, "He turned into a jolteon. I think I'll call him Raijin now." Lurk called to nidoran, and he jumped to his trainers side, all the while staring at Raijin's new form. "Weird name, but it sounds cool, I guess. Have you caught anything else?" Gurt pulled out another pokeball, with the letter "A" scratched into the red half of the ball. He brought out the starly he had caught before the adventure began, "His names Ace," he began, "I thought of the name when I was about halfway here." Lurk looked at the Pokemon, "So you haven't caught anything else? I caught this guy," at that, he brought out Shellos, "What should I name him?" "Bessy." "No. " "Jelly." "Kill yourself. I'm calling him Orcuz." "Don't mock Raijin then." "Alright, see you in Borea."

"Hey, nidoran," Lurk said, staring at the path ahead, "What do you want your nickname to be? Dre, Roke, Anger, Jac- I got it. Ragnarok," after he said this, his Pokemon looked up at him, confused. "Ragnarok is the apocalypse. It seems fitting, since you should become an unstoppable force," Lurk looked down to his nidoran, "Not just yet, but soon enough, you'll be strong. I know it." Lurk looked back up to the road, and saw a man, with green hair sticking straight up, in a tight fitting grey shirt with a "J" printed on the front of his shirt, running from a horde of butterfrees. The man looked strong enough to beat them easy, but the butterfrees seemed relentless. "Ragnarok, run up to those butterfrees and use roar to scare 'em off! We gotta help that guy!" Lurk and Ragnarok ran to the Pokemon, getting the green haired man behind them, Ragnarok making a deep rumble with his roar. The butterfrees seemed scared and flew back to the forest. "Thanks kid, those things were after me cause I tried to get a bit of fruit, that turned out to be in their territory," the man extended his hand out to Lurk "My name is Sven, I'm the leader of team Jotun." Lurk shook the mans large hand, " I'm Lurk, this is Ragnarok, he's the one who you should really thank." When Ragnarok knew that Sven was okay, he walked over and nuzzled his leg, "Aw, I had one just like this guy when I was your age. You wanna join team Jotun? We are fairly new but we can help you train your Pokemon," Lurk wanted to travel with only his Pokemon, but "Could I? I feel like this team can change my Pokemon for the better." "Great, I hate people who are content with weak Pokemon. Like I say, weak Pokemon mean a weak trainer." Lurk looked sideways at the man who seemed angry when he said that, but shook it off, " Anyways, can you help train my Pokemon soon? I wanna challenge the gyms," "Sure kid. Let's head this way," And the two headed to the base of team Jotun, deep in the forests.


End file.
